


mindless, spineless, and pretend

by mindspiil



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Addict With A Pen, Anxiety, Mental Breakdown, Mentions Of Blurryface, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindspiil/pseuds/mindspiil
Summary: desperation burned under his skin.





	mindless, spineless, and pretend

tyler had a piano in his room.

he also had a regular unwanted guest with piercing scarlet eyes hiding in the dark corners.

as the clock ticked past midnight, the creature wrapped it's pitch black hands around his neck, pushing down on his breaths and making his vision blurry.

with stuttering inhales and unstable steps he sat down in front of his piano and played a melody. he barely opened his mouth and let out a whimper while pressing the black and white keys. but as he muttered his lyrics, the grip on his neck subsided. he gulped air hastily, trying to make up for what was lost.

it worked, somehow. he sang and played and saw the scarlet eyes disappear, making his room a little less heavy. he closed his eyes and a tiny smile appeared on his face as his ears were filled with music.

until red came back. until the same fingers stained with black crawled up to him again, but this time they curled around his wrists. they oh so gently dragged his hands down, but he resisted with wide eyes and desperation to keep the music going. he roughly tugged his hands upwards, and pressed down with more force, and moved faster. the creature's grip soon became painful, claws digging into his skin and leaving bloody marks. the familiar pressure on his breath returned and tyler stood up swiftly. he threw his hands down at the piano keys, trying to twitch away from the mind-numbing grip. a scream and broken notes filled the room and he kept playing, kept singing until all energy was drained and the creature stunned him into silence with a scarlet flash.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeSecv_bxxA) of addict with a pen


End file.
